paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twins' Birth
Heya guys. Xav here with another short story! Well, sort of. I thought of this when I wanted write a debut of my second gen human OCs, and yeah, I'm glad that I can be able to do this after that I spend my final time at school as vacation begins...for me, at least. Lol. XD Just to make sure, I'm going to keep this short story safe. Anyways, enjoy guys, and this belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Another night rolled around as the entire PAW Patrol finally had another success from another breath-taking mission of the otherwise peaceful town. It was just a matter of time of when Ryder always wanted to spend with his girlfriend, the love of his life - and now his wife, Katie. Too long they remembered when they met each other when they were little. It was exactly that they always followed their chronological memories. From childhood, into toddlers, into matured ten-year-olds, into teenagers, and now, a married couple. The timeline of their own past memories were never been broken. It was just like chain, unraveled with each other's eyes and had a strong bond held onto it. It was never been broken. Never at all... Truth to be told, despite that they are matured as they got older, they never experienced anything about adulthood, but Xavier had to taught them about it, including Anatomy as well, and as far as they learned everything, they seem to be taken interest of it. Not to mention, the two of them are actually fast learners. To their opinions, it was never obsessive, but most importantly, they wouldn't have to get to each other's fingers. But that was all in past, and changes as of now was about to be happened... Ryder himself was just to be around first floor of the Lookout. As he grew up, the tower had to expand even more, much a like a home and a base at the same time. He seem to be enjoyed and proud by his works and engineering projects. Even with the help of the others, he still can't believe of what's in front of his very own eyes. Not long, he saw his pregnant wife, sitting around the couch of the newly improved living room, while reading a book and all. The young man smiled, as Ryder, right at the age of twenty, came over and sat beside her. "Hey, Kate. How you doing now?" The boy asked in a comforting yet a relaxed voice. Katie giggled before she turned a page from a book she read few minutes ago. "I'm fine, Ryder. Really. I'm just doing fine is all. Just to make sure that our kid will be coming out soon." Katie replied, that is she winced in a bit of a pain. In return, the leader of the team himself frowned, felt anxious. He was never been doubted of what brings from his wife, and to that, his anxiety rose even more. But despite that, he showed himself a fearless yet a soothing smile. A leader should be fearless, even in times when his own family was coming closing close to another beginning. "Don't worry, love. In just a few days or weeks, our baby will be out..." And with that, Ryder started to rub and comfort his wife's huge belly, and Katie smiled before he giggled. "We'll make sure that our welcoming to our child is the best..." She whispered, before she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Needless to say, Ryder's smile widened. "Of course. Everything will be exactly as planned." Ryder whispered back, before he kissed her on the forehead, and in turn, Katie placed the book down and lulled herself into a deep sleep. The man himself had nothing left to say, as joined with his wife, as the two lovers went asleep. One day, they'll have a family... Few weeks later... It's been almost two weeks, and Ryder find himself walking back and forth ceaselessly, which made the pups frown while looking at their leader. While at the same time, they can barely heard screams of pain, and to that, it made them feel worried. "Ryder, sir. She's gonna be alright. I know she can." Chase said, and the leader flinched in his walking. His face was clearly shown some expressions of worry. As he tried to calm himself, he sighed. "I know. But I'll have to make up to her. I'm just hoping that this will be end soon." He said, before he looked at the ceiling, of where he could hear wails and screams once again. Meanwhile, Xavier was helping Katie giving birth upstairs. Despite that he's a veterinarian, he's also a certified doctor. This job for him clearly was a little difficult but he always did best of what he can do. Even if that means that he's doing this for his family. Few hours later, it came to a relieving end as the shouts and the screams were finally gone. The very moment that Xavier himself had to buy some time, it made a him a little surprised, but even more when he would say this to Ryder. That time when Xavier told his brother that he can finally meet up his wife, Ryder gulped nervously, but he gave himself a brave smile, walking towards their room as of what brings to him and...his family. The slow creaks of the door that Katie heard which brought his attention to her, as Ryder went through, and there, he blinked...and he blinked again, before his eyes were widened, not in fear, but in joy and surprise instead. He walked to her, and his newly...bundles of joy. And in turn, Katie smiled. "Meet your son and daughter, Ryder..." She whispered, her voice seem to be tiring, barely inaudible, but still clear enough for Ryder to hear. "My...son and daughter...?" whispered the newly father of his family. It was never been without a doubt, that Katie gave birth...to fraternal twins. Not long, Ryder held his twin son in his arms, and soon he felt a both proud and happy expression came over him. "Twins, Katie. We have twins now..." he said, before he leaned down and gave his son a soft kiss on the temple. "Yes, Ryder. We're now parents...I can finally attain of what I achieve for...A family..." The newly mother whispered, before she looked down at her daughter in her arms. "So, what are you going to name them, Ryder?" Ryder grinned in response, before he looked down to his twin children. "For our son, I'll name him Aldin Ryder. And as for our daughter, Esther Kate. I want to them after our own names, and yeah, we have a family. At last..." Katie giggled in response. "I know..." And there, silence took over them, and finally for so long, they have now a family. The Silverpaw Family had brought new additional members of their small clad-like family. Few years later... "Mom! Dad! Come on!" The two children shouted as they ran out of the Lookout. As they grew up and they were now at age of seven, Aldin was almost identical to his father, except that he had his mother's bright blue eyes, and his messy brown hair with small blonde streaks. He was wearing a small red and white t-shirt, black shorts, and blue sneakers. And as for Esther, she had his mother's bright blue eyes, her slightly long hair was beautiful hazel brown, and held it on a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow and pink dress, white skirt with small leggings attached, and white sneakers to matched. "Twins, hold up!" The father shouted, as he and his wife tried to catch up to their children. Ryder himself couldn't believe that his kids were finally starting to grow up, even to this day, it made him felt proud. Katie giggled, watching her children as they go, "I guess they have their father's energy and determination...And I guess this where it ends." Ryder chuckled before he shook his head before he kissed his wife's cheek. "No, Katie. This is just the beginning." Category:Short Story Category:Second generation Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story